


daydream

by Ieedaehwi



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lapslock, yeonjun centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ieedaehwi/pseuds/Ieedaehwi
Summary: and maybe, with soobin's thumb stroking the back of yeonjun's hand, and soobin himself placing a feather-like kiss on his crown, yeonjun feels as though this is nothing but a daydream.





	daydream

"soobㅡ"  
  
"shush!", the other whispers, mindlessly waving his free hand in front of yeonjun's face. yeonjun sighs.  
  
once more, now in a hushed manner, "binnie, i know you love harry potter, but this must surely be the fifth time you've watched this one movie, do you mind sparing me a moment?"  
  
soobin smiles sheepishly. "i'm sorry, hyung," he glances yeonjun's way, "what is it?"  
  
many a times in yeonjun's life had he felt the air be wholly knocked out of himㅡ be it from a scenery far too incomprehensibly beautiful, or a song that too earnestly conveyed his deepest emotions, yeonjun had lost count of how often he felt short of breath in sheer wonder. soobin looks at him with a night sky full of stars glimmering within his eyes, with a burning passion yeonjun could only wish he was capable of unraveling. _soobinnie_ , he thinks to himself, _you're entirely too breathtaking for hyung's own good._  
  
yeonjun takes a look down at how their fingers seem to perfectly fit together, resting atop his lap.  
  
"it's just... isn't it crazy, binnie?" he glances back at the younger, "we spent the past few years of our lives dreaming of this moment, practicing day and night, wondering if any of it was ever worth it, and in the end, we made it, binnie." he smiles. "i just can't believe we made it... together."  
  
a few short moments pass, and had it not been for his smile mirroring on soobin's face, yeonjun would've probably started digging his own grave, right then and there. regardless, soobin smiled back at him, maybe a hundred times brighter. (and with little dimples adorning his bunny cheeks. yeonjun would never forget to mention his dimples.) "we did, didn't we? truthfully, after spending so long listening to my whining, at some point i thought you never would've wanted to debut with me." soobin chuckles. "but i'm glad you did, hyung." he, too, then takes a look at their hands, and decides to give yeonjun a gentle squeeze. soobin failed to notice how yeonjun's smile grew a little wider.  
  
with a heart racing beyond control, yeonjun rests his head on soobin's shoulder, humming contentedly. his legs have been thrown over soobin's own for the past few hours as they watched their favorite movies. if yeonjun were to think thoroughly, he wouldn't know where he ends and soobin begins, and he would blush. but he isn't blushingㅡ is he?  
  
"i really like holding your hand, hyung." soobin blurts out. if yeonjun wasn't blushing before, there's no doubt he was now.  
  
yeonjun tilts his head up to look at the boy he has come to cherish more than life itself, and to say he's left awestruck would be a complete understatement, but such feeling is no longer foreign. soobin never fails to take yeonjun's breath away. "i... i like it when you hold hyung's hand, soobin-ah."  
  
and maybe, with soobin's thumb stroking the back of yeonjun's hand, and soobin himself placing a feather-like kiss on his crown, yeonjun feels as though this is nothing but a daydream. to achieve his wildest dreams side by side with the boy who for so long now has made his heart skip one too many beats, the boy who has been through each of yeonjun's highs and their inevitable lows, the boy who so seamlessly became his very heaven on earthㅡ yeonjun can't help but believe he's living within a dream.  
  
soobin gently squeezes his hand once more. "hyung?"  
  
"yes, binnie?"  
  
whether the pause lasted five seconds or five minutes, yeonjun wouldn't have been able to tell.  
  
"i think i like you."  
  
they turn to face each other.  
  
"wait, noㅡ i _know_ i like you, hyung" he smiles, and yeonjun swears soobin could hear his heart thumping against his ribcage, see his mind spinning. he's taken his breath away once again. _how do you do this to me, soobin?_  
  
"hyungㅡ"  
  
"i like you too, binnie. so much, i feel like i could explode."  
  
_a daydream. this can only be a daydream_ , he tells himself. he's kissing the boy he's adored for far too long, holding his face in his palms, and he's too afraid to let go, too afraid this is all a dream.  
  
yeonjun pulls away for a moment to breathe, and soobin finds himself chasing after yeonjun's lips. both boys smile into the kiss.  
  
_he tastes like vanilla_ , yeonjun thinks. _i hope i never wake up._  


**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> i've had this scenario stuck in my head for a while, and although i'm no fic writer, i just felt the need to get this off my system. i hope you enjoyed my little addition to the yeonbin tag :]


End file.
